wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey D. Paul
The Fastest and Handsomest and the kindest Marine in the Marines. Strawhat Pirates and the Jinjuriki Fruit When he was 7 Years Old, He was raised by Vice Admiral Garp as his grandfather. He made good friends with the Gol D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. Until he found the Juri Juri no Mi, Model: Fortezza Gundam. He ate it, ate 8 Slices of Pizza and then drank the 8 Oreo Milkshakes. Paulo had seen the Konoha Seal on his back and was the contained person with the Yamata No Orochi. He have seen the Jinjuriki Marines on the Super Size Standard Battleship with their Jinjuriki Fruit Abilities and ends up with them. Whitebeard Arc Jinjuriki Gang Separated He and his New Friends were hanging out with the Fantastic Adventures. When they meet up with the Village of Hyrule, Whitebeard and his Pirates attacked them. Paulo the Marine uses the Super Chakura Jutsu and the Aura Aura no Mi combined to defend the village from whitebeard. He was powerless against his Light Light Fruit. He was attempting to peak at Whitebeard's bandages that night with his Arm stretching like a snake. But his attempts were a disaster. When Whitebeard asks about being one of his sons, He accepts that he would not kill any other of his crew memebers. When it was morning he was turned into a 8 Headed Hylian Dragon. When they arrive at the Marinford, The Jinjuriki members were there and meets Okaina and fell in love during the War. These are the Words that Okaina spoken to. If we keep fighting like this, The Love in Marineford is gonna keep changing around here. ''Rescuing Ace'' When he was turned back into human form, Okaina sent in the RX-79-0 Susanoo Gundam to reach over the execution platform. Monkey D. Luffy, who wants to be a Pirate King uses the Hoshakou no Haki to slow the Mobile Suit down. Luffy reaches the execution platform on the Susanoo's hand Sengoku tumbles the platform and Paulo the Marine, uses the magic key to free Gol D. Ace. When Ace was set free, the Jinjuriki marine members are escorting to regroup with the Britannia's Battleship Gundam MK II. ''Ace's Death'' When Okaina fights Akainu with his Water Water fruit, Fire Fist Ace interfered and was burnt. When Akainu was aiming at Paulo taking Luffy to the Britannia Army, Ace takes a big blow before Luffy and Paulo. Ace thanked Paulo, Okaina, Jinjuriki Marines, Whitebeard Pirates and Luffy for loving him as his last breath. When he dies right in front of the battlefield, Paulo anguishes and goes into a instant rage at Akainu and killed him with his True Yamata No Orochi form. Reunion When Paulo was 18 Years Old, Okaina married him at the end when the Victory for the Britannia Republic-Nipponia Empire Forces Celebrating big victory and lived happily ever after. Okaina Quotes I will always love you when we die to the very end - Okaina to Paulo Fighting for others as ourselves could be difficult- Paulo and Okaina at the wedding. Devil Fruits Juri Juri No Mi, Model: Fortezza Gundam A Devil Fruit that turns a person into a Jinjuriki of Yamata No Orochi Family Okaina- Wife Kainu- Son Karo- Daughter Paulo II- Descendant Paul Kurosagi- Descendant Amane Nishiki- Twin Ancestor Samurai Lord- Ancestor